Be Certain
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Post Ep for In Heat. Dave surprises Emily with Chinese.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - Second in the Post Ep Series.**

 **Post Ep for In Heat**

* * *

 **Be Certain**

* * *

Emily climbed into her car tiredly, glad to be home and looking forward to a night in her own bed. South Beach was far too hot to be comfortable, and she was actually enjoying the breeze of the night. As she left Quantico, she saw Dave getting into his own car and waved to him, sure he'd phone her when he got home to make plans for the following night.

Since she, along with JJ and Derek, went to meet him in Indianapolis, their relationship outside of the office had changed significantly. Whenever they were home, they made sure to go out together, to dinner or a movie, and she was really enjoying the time she spent with him. They'd shared a few rather heated kisses when he dropped her off at her door, but so far, nothing more than that had happened.

She was dying with sexual tension.

So lost in thought, it didn't take long for her to get home. She locked the car up quickly after grabbing her go bag from the trunk, and walked up to her flat. Locking the door behind her and making sure the deadbolt was on and the chain across, she dropped her bag by the washing machine and picked up her mail.

It really was good to be home.

* * *

Rossi knocked on the door, three sharp raps, and waited patiently. Seconds later, he heard a deadbolt sliding across, and she opened the door the small amount the chain she'd left on would allow. He couldn't see her fully, but from what he could see, she'd not long been out of the shower.

"I thought I'd bring sustenance," he said in greeting, and she chuckled, closing the door to take the chain off, before she opened it properly, allowing him entry. As he walked through her hallway, he was gratified that she locked the door up again fully. Perhaps she was as ready as he was to move their relationship forward.

"What you brought?" She asked, taking the towel from her head.

"Chinese and a bottle of wine," he said, taking the various boxes from the bag. "The wine could do with chilling a while though."

She nodded, taking it from him and putting it in an ice bucket. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Were you in the girl guides?"

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

He gestured to the ice bucket. "Always prepared."

She chuckled. "I was, but no, that's not why that's there. Great minds think alike," she replied, pointing through the doorway to the living room, where an unopened bottle of wine and a glass sat on the coffee table.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, smirking.

She nodded, a serious expression on her face. "I'm about to binge-watch bad movies."

He grinned. "Sounds like a grand plan to me."

* * *

"So, how long do you think it's going to take Hotch to pull Morgan in the office to ream him out about 'associating' with the locals when we're out on cases?" Emily asked when she finished her Chinese.

"He told him to stay behind, just as I was leaving," Dave replied, a wicked grin on his face. "So probably not all that long."

Emily laughed. "Poor Derek."

Dave shrugged. "If he's going to be obvious about it, serves him right."

"Yeah... he never was one to be subtle though."

"I noticed. So, you promised bad movies. What have you got to offend my sensibilities?"

Emily grinned, tucking her legs up underneath her. "Get ready to be utterly unimpressed, my good sir."

* * *

"I should probably get going," Dave murmured into her hair. Over the course of two terrible movies, they'd rearranged themselves on the sofa so that she was leaning against his side and he was resting his cheek on her head, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She'd been fighting sleep for the last hour, and they both knew it.

She sat up slowly, though she didn't move away enough that he would have to move his arm.

"Stay."

He looked at her carefully, glad that she was meeting his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You should know... Once I have you, I don't intend to let you go, Emily. You need to be certain."

She stood up from the sofa and held her hand out to him. "Come to bed, Dave."


End file.
